Little Luna
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia check out an abandoned mansion, that turns out not to be so abandoned. Three beings live there and one just might be what they're tracking. Eventual Renji/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Not sure which episode this will take place after!***

**Prologue**  
A young woman screamed and ran threw her home, from room to room in hopes of escape the monster behind her. Her long silver hair streaming behind her, she ran and locked herself behind two heavy silver metal doors, and started to chant while the monster banged on the metal, denting it.

The woman stopped chanting right when the doors crashed down, a bright light shot out of her and at her pursuer then the whole room exploded.

When the smoke cleared all that remained was a huge black doors with words that looked like they had been written in blood, and those words were:

Do not open the door, unless you want to die.

A horrible noise filled the halls, the sound of an injured animal telling the world of it's pain, sorrow, and loss. When the animal stopped...

a bright light shot from the door and another young woman in her mid-twenties, with shorter white hair with silver streaks and navy eyes, in what looked to be a white nightgown.

A younger girl who looked about nine with silver hair with navy streaks and a lighter darker blue than the other woman's, wearing a similar white dress. In the girls arms was a squalling baby with gray hair and light blue eyes, the baby was wrapped up in white cloth.

The oldest woman smiled down at the girl,"What's your name little one?"

"Luna, and this is Lu Lu," the little girl held the baby up and the woman took her.

"Well, Luna my name is Leah Moon- you can call me Miss. Moon."

Luna smiled,"Hello Miss. Moon."

The door at the back of the room creaked open and a white wolf with blue eyes appeared in the door way a long gash down it's side, and his right eye missing,"Oh," he said,"You are all here- come along."

Both of the older females looked to each other and then followed the badly injured wolf.

**Characters:**

**Main OC: Luna Lana  
Hair: a silver color with navy streaks  
Eyes: dark blue  
Clothes: Black crop-top, black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved overcoat with a wide bottom, black flatts.  
Main Weapon: Kitana  
Animal token: black wolf with blue eyes-Raven**

**Known Name:Lu Lu  
Hair:dark gray  
Eyes: light blue  
Clothes: white dress with black tights under it, with a small pink head-band, black cowgirl boots.  
Main weapon: small knife  
Animal token: white wolf puppy with black front paws, and green eyes-Louy**

**Know Name: Miss. Moon  
Eyes: Navy  
Hair: a white with silver streaks  
Main weapon: bow and arrows  
Clothes: white sweater with a gray skirt, with black pumps- normally wears a white chef's apron.  
Animal token: silver wolf with yellow eyes- Taja**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo glanced up at the old abandoned mansion,"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked his friend Rukia, who was a Soul Reaper, but thanks to fate, Ichigo became her substitute.

Rukia looked at her Spirit Pager,"I really need to get this thing checked again."

"Or we could go in and check,"a large silloettee said from behind them , causing both Ichigo and Rukia to jump.

"Chad!" Ichigo said surprised,"What are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged,"Something... didn't feel right, I came to check it out."

Ichigo sighed,"Alright let's go."  
** *******  
Ichigo pushed the door open and all three walked into a parlor. They froze when they heard the sounds of footfalls, suddenly the sound of happy laughter filled the air.

A wolf puppy ran into the parlor yipping with glee. It had white fur with green eyes and black paws. The pup turned around not seeing the trio in it's territory's doorway. A little girl ran into the room,"Louy! Come here boy!" The girl look like she was around six with gray hair that only reached her jaw-bone. She was wearing a little white dress with black tights under it, with a small pink head-band. She ran over and grabbed the pup.

Rukia jumped when her Spirit Pager went off. She opened it.

"That little girl can't be a hollow-could she?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head,"No," she whispered as they watched the girl squeeze her pup,"She not a hollow nor a human, nor a spirit being. I...I have no clue what she is or that wolf."

Upon hearing "wolf" the pup turned and snarled at the three. He wriggled out of the girl's arms and stood defiantly, his tail sticking straight up, and snarled at them. The little girl looked at them for a moment before pointing at Ichigo and screaming,"Fire-Monster!" and running up some stairs at the back of the parlor.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow,"She can see me?"

But Rukia was extremely fast and caught up to her and then threw herself in front of the girl. The girl yelped and stumbled backwards into Chad.

The wolf pup snarled and snapped at the three.

"W-what do you want?" the girl said trying to sound brave.

Rukia smiled,"It's okay," she said sweetly,"We're not going to hurt you, we're here looking for-"

The little girls face brightened,"Are you looking for Miss. Moon?"

Rukia sweat-dropped,"Uh, sure?"

The pup and the girl smiled,"Great! Come on!" the girl grabbed Chad's hand,"I'll take you to her! Come on!"

Ichigo again raised his eyebrow as he and Rukia watched the little girl lead Chad away with the pup jumping all around their legs,"This should be interesting..."

Chad reluctantly followed the little girl,"What's your name?"

The little girl smiled up at him,"Lu Lu, and that's Louy," she said pointing to the wolf,"He's a big softy! What are your names?"

"Chad."

"I'm Rukia- please to meet you!"

"Names Ichigo."

Rukia came up beside them,"How many of you are there here?"

Lu Lu stopped for a moment and counted on her fingers,"Well, hmmm, five six, seven... Three of us live here permanently, but a bunch of people pass threw here."

Lu Lu opened the door to a living space, where a roaring fire was crackling in the fire place,"Miss. Moon! We have guests!"

A female voice answered back,"Okay, let them make themselves at home! I'll be out there in a minute!"

A silver she-wolf with a scar across her nose and yellow eyes walked in from a swinging door where a silhouette could be seen busying them-self at an oven, the she-wolf barked in greeting and then went and laid in front of the fire.

Louy yipped and ran forward and jumped on the she-wolves back. The she-wolf seemed to smile and licked his ear before laying her head down and closing her eyes.

Lu Lu laughed and led the group to a table with some chairs,"That's Taja, she's Miss. Moon's animal token, and Louy's adoptive mom."

Rukia sat ridged in her seat,"Animal Token's? I thought-"

"That they're illegal," a voice finish, all the teens snapped their head in the voice's direction. A woman in her late forties in a white sweater with a gray skirt, with black pumps with a white chef's apron over it smiled, her silver, white-streaked hair that framed her navy eyes and flowed down her back until it reached just below her hips,"Yes my dear Animal tokens are illegal- in the Soul Society. Here in the world of the living they are perfectly fine," the woman set a tray full of chocolate chip cookies down in front of them with glasses of milk,"Here help yourselves, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have."

**merry christmas, and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

hhChapter- Answering questions

Lu Lu smiled and grabbed a cookie and a glass of milk for herself,"This is Miss. Moon, she's like a mom to me and Luna, and she lives here as well." After she took a bite the rest of the group helped themselves.

Rukia nodded,"So, um, what exactly are you?"

Miss. Moon laughed,"Ah, yes, the famous question! Luna, Lu Lu and I are all spirit beings like you except thanks to our founder," Miss. Moon motioned over to a big oil painting above the fireplace,"Miss. Luna Love- who our Luna is named after-"

The painting was of a beautiful smiling woman with silver hair and gray eyes, she was wearing a baby blue gown and what looked like glass high heels. Next to the woman at her feet was a huge, pure white wolf with bright blue eyes. The only thing that really seemed to stand out was the wolves scar across it's chest- lines that seemed to create a X.

"-we can be undetected by most anything- which is why Lu Lu must have been scared of you, it is not often we come into contact with any Soul Reaper."

"How is that possible?" Chad asked.

Miss. Moon smiled,"The legend is that Luna Love long ago sealed herself away with a hollow so it could not hurt the ones she was trying to protect- and from then on any female seeking protection could come here. That is also why Lu Lu told you of those that pass by here, mainly they are female Soul Reapers or Spirit Beings that seek shelter."

Rukia nodded,"I've heard rumors of a place like this somewhere- the Safehouse."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow,"How did you know Lu Lu told us those things?"

Miss. Moon smiled,"Animal tokens,my friends, are strange beings," she glanced over to the two sleeping wolves,"All three of ours are connected- Louy, Taja, and Luna's animal token Raven, can speak to each other threw their minds and they can relay the information to us- if they wish. Consequently, of us all being permanently placed in this house, all our Animal Token's are wolves like Luna Love's companion Lord Tobooe," everyone glanced back up at the wolf once more.

Ichigo sweat-dropped,"Mind explainig exactly WHAT an Animal Token is?"

Rukia jumped in before Miss. Moon had the chance,"Not much is know of their history- an Animal Token is a doll- made out of any solid material, though mainly it's wood- which is given part of your Soul, that way you get a fighting companion and sometimes just a friend- that don't even need food or water- They were outlawed in the Soul Society because if a Token is destroyed in battle the owner would be permanently scared- mentally and physically- for the rest of their life."

Miss. Moon, nodded and started to collect the empty glasses of milk and the empty tray," That is correct, Rukia, but there is much more information than that- Luna should know- she's probably in her room reading, or she could be training with Raven, Lu Lu take them to see her while I clean up in here."

Lu Lu smiled and jumped up,"Yes Miss. Moon!" she grabbed Chad's hand," Come on you guys! Luna's a grouch sometimes so she might not like you at first, but don't worry she'll come around she always does!"

Ichigo followed after them, he glanced over his shoulder at Rukia,"You think this is a trap? Is your pager going off"

Rukia shook her head,"No, my pager hasn't gone off, but I think maybe we should investigate a bit more, Hollows just don't disappear into thin air," then she shrugged,"Only one way to know if it's a trap!"

By the time Ichigo and Rukia had caught up to Lu Lu and Chad, the young girl had convinced him to carry her and Louy on his shoulders. Both were laughing at Louy's attempts to wriggle out of Lu Lu arms. Lu Lu finally led them to a stop after a long hallway and down some stairs to the first floor, right to a black door marked,"Luna's and Raven's room".

Lu Lu smiled,"Here we are!" she jumped down onto the ground, and knocked on the door,"Luna! Luna- we have guest! And they want to know more about Animal Tokens!"

No reply came and Lu Lu open the door, everyone gasped in shock at the state of the room! It was a mess! The light blue wallpaper was in shreds in most places, many of the blue pillows were ripped and feathers were everywhere because of it, the white sheets and comforter were in shreds, a single black desk- that used to stand in the far corner of the room- was turned over and everything on it was strewn all over the floor- pens, books, paper, etc.

"W-what," Rukia exclaimed, unable to finish her sentence.

"What the hell happened here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Was it a Hollow?" Chad asked Lu Lu- who had a calm blank look on her face.

Lu Lu yawned, then shrugged and shook her head,"Well, at least she didn't destroy it as bad as last time."

Rukia raised her eyebrow,"So, Luna did this?"

Lu Lu nodded sadly,"Yeah, Luna's been having horrible nightmares ever since she turned fifteen, she'll wake up screaming- but will act like she's still trapped in the dream- Raven tries her best to calm her down, but Luna won't stop fighting whatever scares her so much until something happens in the dream, and then she collapses. She trains so she can try to focus and figure out what goes on in her dreams because she can never remember what happens in them."

"How exactly does she train?" Ichigo asked.

Lu Lu walked out of the room calling over her shoulder,"Follow me and you'll see!"

Everyone glanced at each other but shrugged and followed the little girl.

Lu Lu and Louy lead the group down the hallway to a smaller set of stairs, once up them, Lu Lu pulled a small- yet still wickedly looking- knife out of her boot. It was probably five inches long, with a pink-diamond studded handle with some type of engraving on the blade.

"What the- who the hell gave the kid a knife!" Ichigo yelled.

Lu Lu rolled her eyes,"It's Lu Lu not kid! And it's the only way to open the door, the knife acts as a key!" Lu Lu turned to Chad," Can you hold ne up for a moment?"

Chad picked Lu Lu up, and she quickly took the knife in both hands and thrusted it into the center of the door, it slid in until it reached the small pink guard on the hilt, and a small 'click' was heard, Lu Lu smiled and turned the knife handle until the door popped open. Lu Lu pulled her knife out and the jumped down- placing it back in her boot,"See," she said triumphantly,"Nothing to it," she trotted on,"Let's go!"

Everyone walked into the room to see the floor was made out of some-sort of mat, the walls had padding on them, and broken pieces of what looked like crash-test dummies were strewn everywhere.

To everyone's surprise, a young woman with her silver hair with midnight blue streaks up in a high pony-tail so it reached just above her butt. She was wearing black tights and a blue shirt and bare-foot, and she was mock-fighting a moving training dummy, side-by-side with a jet black wolf. What made it stranger was that music was playing,

"The secret side of me/I never let ya see/"

The black wolf gave a deadly snarl and leapt at the dummy, grabbing it's sword hand and holding on tight. A cry escaped the girls lips as the dummy- now distracted- tried to shake the wolf off, she jumped with her Kitana raised and sliced it's head off with one stroke.

'I/ I feel like a monster!'

"Luna!" Lu Lu called to the girl.

Luna's head snapped up, she waved her hand and the music stopped, the Luna placed her Kitana back into it's sheath, then she turned wiping some sweat off her brow,"What's the matter Lu?"

Lu Lu smiled,"We have guests!"

Luna glanced at them then snorted,"Is that the only reason you came up here? I almost HAD IT that time!"

Lu Lu pouted, and muttered,"Aw great! She's in a mood!"

Chad and Ichigo snickered when Luna seemed to bristle and turn to Lu Lu,"Lu! Not a wise decision! For that- you'll have to duel me- right here! Right now!" the older kids smiled at the sounds of Luna's mock rage, while Lu Lu backed up not having heard the playfulness in Luna's voice.

Lu Lu and Louy stepped forward, even though Lu Lu was trembling she managed to yell out,"Bring it!"

Raven and Louy stepped forward, Louy's snarl more menacing than Raven's, and they started circling each other.

Lu Lu pulled out her knife and then pulled a small pink disk from her headband that was unnoticeable considering that it was the same color as her headband. The disk grew and it was suddenly a small shield that Lu Lu easily fit over her right arm, while she grasped her knife with her left.

Luna smiled, but quickly hid it with a frown,"Are you ready?" she pulled her Kitana out of it's sheath.

Lu Lu nodded, and then in a flash, Louy jumped at Raven, knocking her over and sending them head over paws.

Lu Lu yelled and jumped at Luna, swinging her shield, Luna blocked the shield and then had to dodge Lu Lu knife by jumping backwards.

Luna smiled and got into a defensive position,"Was that all you got Lu?"

Lu Lu smiled and held up her knife in the air,"Scream Anika!" the knife blade started to glow and a sharp whistling of a scream filled the air while the blade grew to be about a foot in length, Lu Lu smirked,"Now I'm ready!"

"I-I don't believe it," Rukia muttered,"To be so young and still able to release her Zanpakuto, yet it was so well disguised I didn't even know it was one..."

Ichigo shrugged,"We'll ask about it later."

Luna smiled and deepened her stance as the younger girl rushed at her, the two exchanged blows, again and again, Luna acted as if she was being pushed back, taking it one step at a time with each blow. What neither girl was minding though was their two K-9's fighting just a few feet away.

It was obvious Louy knew that the fight was fixed, but it seem he and Raven we're having a match were Raven was coaching him on moves, barking and snarling, they ducked and dodged and swung around, jumped and met in mid-air.

Suddenly Louy darted away from his opponent and ran for the two girls- who were so focused on the fight that they didn't notice- and stopped right behind Luna! Raven's eyes widen and she tried to bark out a warning- too late! Luna leaned back to take another step and was sent tumbling backwards over Louy! Luna yelped and landed on the mat with a 'thud'.

Lu Lu took this advantage and jumped forward placing the tip of her blade on the older girl's neck. Luna looked up in surprise at the younger girl and smiled,"You win."

Lu Lu's face busted into a huge grin and she giggled as she powered down the shield and knife, the offered Luna a hand,"Did you really almost have it?"

Luna smiled and took it leaping up, then she shook her head," Nah, I was just kidding," then turning to the other teens,"Hello, I'm Luna- what can I help you with?"

Rukia sighed,"It's a long story..."

Luna smiled,"I've got time."

**please review! Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

Chapter- Tobooe

Luna laughed after Rukia explained everything to her,"So your here because of the hollow that sealed with Love," Luna turned and walked into another room to change while talking,"Well, I'm just gonna tell you straight, you can't kill the hollow."

"Why!" Ichigo shouted.

Luna smirked,"Because! The hollow is sealed with an almost unbreakable seal, sure it seems to wake-up occasionally, that's what you all must have sensed. Also, it would take the efforts of three adults with animal tokens to break the seal, and that goes against everything Lu, Miss. Moon and I believe in, Love told her descendants never to break the seal."

"Is there any other way?" Chad asked.

Luna sighed and walked back into the training area, her hair down it reached right below her butt, and she had on a black crop-top, black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved overcoat with a wide bottom, black flats, her make-up was also somehow miraculously done with black eye-liner and mascara. If there was ever any words to describe Luna right now they would be: Angel of Darkness- minus the wings.

"Well," Luna said running her fingers threw her hair, thinking,"There is one way...but it's far to dangerous!"

Ichigo cocked his head,"What is it?"

Luna crossed her arms,"You'd all need an animal token- follow me," and with that Luna turned on her heel, and walked towards another door at the other end of the training area, Raven trotting faithfully by her side.

All four of the other kids glanced at each other, finally Lu Lu sighed and started walking,"Come on guys!" she started skipping after her older friend, Louy scampering after her.

The three other teens looked at each other then did an in-sync shrug and followed.

Luna stopped in front of a huge steel black door,"Here we are!" She flipped a stray piece of navy streaked, silver hair back over her shoulder and unsheathed her katana, she turned her head,"I can not tell you how your going to kill the hollow until you have your animal tokens and our bonded with them- and you have to promise that you'll actually fight the hollow," Luna turned back to the door and got into an attack stance waiting for any answer.

All three teens glanced at each other before Rukia spoke,"We promise we'll destroy the hollow."

Luna nodded,"Good," then she plunged her Kitana into the center of the door and turned the sword like a key, and twisted it to the right. The door popped open with a 'click', and Luna and Raven walked into the black- the others following.

Once everyone had made it in the door slammed shut behind them and everyone jumped, Luna chuckled,"Don't worry- we're not locked in," lanterns that were hanging on the walls flickered to life, the room was filled with blocks and blocks of wood with a symbol on them, and what looked like carved heads on them. Compared to the door the room was thousands of times bigger, with huge crates and crates of hundreds of the blocks of wood inside of them, making it seem like a wear-house.

"H-How many of these things are in here?" asked Ichigo a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek.

Luna shrugged," I don't know- I've never tried counting."

Rukia picked one up out of a crate," What language is this," she asked pointing to the symbol on it. Which seemed to be a star with a circle connecting the points with strange claw-like markings at each point were a point met the circle.

Luna shook her head,"It's ancient wolf language- no one knows what it says."

Rukia nodded,"Wolf language... I don't know how... But it's familiar to me...some how."

Lu Lu smiled,"I'm sure Tobooe would know why- he's so smart!" Louy leapt up onto Lu Lu shoulder in agreement.

"Tobooé," Chad repeated,"As in Luna's companion Tobooe?"

Luna smiled and grabbed a lantern off the wall,"Well, whoever said he was dead- come on," then Luna ran forward, Raven at her side.

Lu Lu giggled and bounded after her,"Come on! Luna's the only one who knows how to get to Tobooe!"

Ichigo sweat dropped,"What do you mean she's the only one who knows how to get to him?"

Luna's lantern was barely visible, and the light was getting smaller, all three teens had to run just to keep the leading girl in sight, weaving in and out of the tall stacks of crates," well," Lu Lu started, hanging on Chad's back," Tobooe wasn't sealed when Love was, but he was badly injured. Tobooe's the one that helped us gain Louy, Raven and Taja, and he helped explain our situation to us. Then he trained Luna when her nightmares started."

Rukia raised an eyebrow,"Lu Lu when you just talked you sounded...very older than you look."

Lu Lu smiled then nodded,"Actually, I'm over 90 year old."

All three teens froze,"Uh," said Chad,"Your what?"

Lu Lu laughed,"Yep, if you guys don't mind to keep running...," Ichigo looked up and saw that he could barely see the flicker of the candle and they sped forward,"Anyway," Lu Lu continued," I meant what I said, the keepers of the Safehouse have been given eternal life, we are half spirit being and half human, I guess you could say. Even similar to bounts, but without all the soul sucking. We age but slower considered in both bount and human terms. Luna is around 150, and Miss. Moon is around 400."

"Around?" Ichigo said, turning the corner,"Why not just regular numbers?"

Lu Lu sighed,"We've lived so long, And sometimes so isolated, that we can loose track of time. So we all never really know our ages anymore," Lu Lu's face brightened,"Make this left turn and we should be there."

Chad was the first one around the corner, Luna looked up at them and smiled,"So, what took you guys so long?"

A rustic voice laughed,"Well Luna you're being so sweet!"

Everyone's gaze fell on a white wolf- lying with his left side up against the wall-more of a silver than white from age, and the years had not been kind to him, he was scarred more, an additional scar on his chest making a star, and one of his eyes was missing and was scared shut with a long jagged scar going from his left ear to his muzzle tip. His right ear in ribbons and a long wide gash from his shoulder to his hip.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**previously:**

_Everyone's gaze fell on a white wolf- lying with his left side up against the wall-more of a silver than white from age, and the years had not been kind to him, he was scarred more, an additional scar on his chest making a star, and one of his eyes was missing and was scared shut with a long jagged scar going from his left ear to his muzzle tip. His right ear in ribbons and a long wide gash from his shoulder to his hip._

**Chapter 5 **

"I take it you're Lord Tobooe,"Rukia said politely.

Tobooe nodded,"Yes, but please young miss you have no need to call me with such a formality my name shall be enough. And speaking of names what would your's be?"

Rukia curtsied,"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Name's Ichigo," said Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Chad."

Tobooe nodded,"I also hear you're wanting to destroy our little hollow."

"Yes," Rukia said," But apparently we would need Animal Tokens."

Tobooe nodded,"Yes, you would the hollow that is sealed with my soul-giver Luna he feeds on those with out an Animal Token, Luna had me so we could destroy him."

"If you don't mind me asking," Rukia stated,"What exactly happened between you, Love and the hollow?"

Tobooe seemed to smile and then he looked down to the ground,"I think you should hear my story and then you should chose wether or not to help us. Sit down, make yourself comfortable...this might take a while."

"When Luna was a young girl, around Lu Lu's appearance age (so 6) her parents died and left her this house. She was a lonely child, she described it to me that she was outcasted at school since she came from a wealthy family and that she could see hollows and Soul Reapers and ghosts. Two years pasted and she was turning into a wonderful young woman, but she still couldn't take the overbearing loneliness and she finally found an Animal Token hidden in her parents bed room, she awakened me and she told me that I was her new true friend."

"When she was fifteen, one night we both heard a crash and went to investigate, a hollow had appeared and wanted to consume both our souls. Luna and I fought back, I with my fangs, Luna with her sword that she had received also as part of her inheritance. A Zanpakuto, named Shiretsuna ōkami: Fierce Wolf."

"If you don't mind me asking," Rukia said interrupting Tobooe's memories," How did Love's father receive a Zanpakuto?"

Tobooe smiled,"Love's father was a Soul Reaper himself. He left Love a sealed Zanpakuto for her to unseal herself. Anyway, we successfully killed the hollow that night, and then we started to train ourselves for any other battles that would be to come. That's how the training hall was created. Love opened her home to any and all female spirit beings looking for refuge."

"One night an extremely strong hollow appeared lured by an injured soul reaper that we had started taking care of. Love an I fought against it, giving the soul reaper time to get away. The hollow was surprisingly strong, Love and I knew what we had to do, we both decided to seal ourselves away with it so it could never hurt anyone as badly as it did us. I fought the hollow out on the front lawn while Love readied things in house...

***flashback- Toboees POV***

"_Ahhhhh!" I howled as the hollows claws pieced my flesh, giving me the scar which is now on my right side. The pain was awful, I struggled back to my paws, and snarled back up at this bear-like hollow._

_It laughed at me,"Your going to die Token, and then I'll have your master!"_

_ "Over my dead body!" I snarled jumping at him, he easily swatted me away hitting me on the right side of my head. The pain exploded in my skull and my right eye's vision had turned a blood red- my eye was gone._

_ I staggered again to a standing position. The hollow laughed at me again and hit me from the left side sending me head over paws into the wall knocking me out._

_When I awoke, I realized in horror that the seal had been placed and Luna was alone with the hollow. I ran for the sealing room, and found Lu Lu, Luna and Miss. Moon._

Tobooe sighed,"I knew right away that Luna, Lu Lu and Miss. Moon were all reincarnations of my Luna. Lu Lu the past, Luna the present, and Moon the future."

Everyone was silent and Tobooe continued,"Now, if your really ready for your animal tokens to break the seal- I can help you gain them."

Rukia nodded,"Yes,we need to destroy the hollow."

Tobooe smiled and stood,"Then come," Luna jumped up and grabbed the lantern, then followed Tobooe to a near by crate.

Luna picked up three of them and tossed them to each person,"All you have to do is put some of your energy into the tokens; if you need to picture a colored smoke, or something to that effect, going from your body and into the token," Luna smiled,"Lu Lu, I'm going to go get Miss. Moon and bring her to the sealing room, good luck you guys!" she smiled and then walked off.

**thank you for reading please review! sorry for the switching POV this was written in 2012.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**previous:**

_Luna picked up three of them and tossed them to each person,"All you have to do is put some of your energy into the tokens; if you need to picture a colored smoke, or something to that effect, going from your body and into the token," Luna smiled,"Lu Lu, I'm going to go get Miss. Moon and bring her to the sealing room, good luck you guys!" she smiled and then walked off._

**And now:**

** *about three hours later***

Luna sighed and started to pace in the hallway in front of sealed room, the door so worn with age that it no longer had the words written on it," What's taking them so long! It didn't even take Lu Lu THIS long to get Louy!"

Miss. Moon sighed,"They're coming Louy just told Taja."

Raven leapt up and yapped down the hall, her tail wagging excitedly.

Tobooe laughed,"Calm yourself young one." Raven whined and calmed down.

Miss Moon smiled,"So why don't you three introduce your friends!"

Chad smiled and patted his Doberman Pitchers' head,"This is Aiko."

Aiko padded forward and bowed her head in greeting.

Raven and Taja both barked hello's while Luna and voice there own.

A crow cawed and flew down, landing on Rukia's shoulder,"This is Amiti."

Amiti gave a high pitched squall.

Amiti was given the same greeting as Aiko.

Ichigo's was last-and by far the scariest!- a big male tawny lion stepped forward,"Guys I'd like you to meet Kin."

Kin gracefully stepped forward,"I'm proud to make your aquatints."

Luna walked forward,"Wow, a male for a male, that's rare for a token to be the same sex as it's creator, and he can talk on his own!"

smiled,"That does not matter, after all you and I both received female tokens, and many tokens can talk on there own, if needed. Luna can catch you all the way up on taking care of your tokens after you destroy the hollow and set Love free."

Luna nodded," Ichigo, go stand over near the center of the door, Chad on the far left and Rukia on the far right."

Each person went to the appointed place, Luna nodded and drew her sword,"Alright let's get started, Lu Lu, Moon, get into positions."

Lu Lu smiled and got behind Chad with her knife drawn, when shot a questioning glance she said,"Don't worry I'm not gonna run you threw or anything, I have to stand behind you so you can open the door."

Miss. Moon stood behind Rukia, and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands,"Same here," She pulled the arrow back, but aimed it above the soul reaper's head.

Luna nodded and got into a wide stance behind Ichigo,"Same here."

Ichigo sweat-dropped,"I'm starting to regret this..."

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**chapter- The door unlocking**

Luna nodded and got into a wide stance behind Ichigo,"Same here."

Ichigo sweat-dropped,"I'm starting to regret this..."

Tobooe stepped forward,"Shall we get started..." no one objected,"Alright then!" the wolf took a deep breath," Oh, my creator, hear my plea, release your seal, stop your battle with our enemy. Let the new warriors have their turn, by the power vested in me by you- I break the seal!" Tobooe fell back shouting,"Go Lu Lu!"

Lu Lu's eyes glowed blue as she raised her voice and a wind picked up,"I the child of the past, speak for my creator with the voice of the old. I set I and my enemy free for revenge for the past!" white aura started circling around Lu Lu,"Your turn Miss. Moon."

nodded and her own eyes glowed white,"I the child of the future speak for my creator with the voice of the new! I set I and my enemy free! I break the seal for the protection of the future!" a blue aura flew up around Miss. Moon," Go Luna!"

Luna drew up her Katana,her eyes glowing blue," I the child of the present speak for my creator and namesake with the voice of all that is current! I set I and my enemy free for the protection of the present!" a dark blue aura swirled around Luna,"Alright Tobooe back to you!"

A golden aura surrounded Tobooe and the wolf animal tokens,"Alright, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, repeat after me!"

"We the voices for Human's, Soul Reaper's and Substitute's," Tobooe started, the wind picked up even more and when the three repeated back it was almost unheard," call for the seal to be broken, for the enemy and Luna Love to be set free," the line was repeated, and Tobooe said the final line,"to help the keepers of the Safehouse!"

Once the line was reapers back to Tobooe he howled and the earth quacked. Raven, Louy, and Taja all shouted,"We the wolves of the Safehouse claim this true! May the seal break!" The three wolves ran forward and jumped up at the door pounding against it.

"It's not enough!" Chad yelled, after the wolves pounded against the door for the third time, leaving dents, and the wind started to diminish.

Luna smiled,"Now!" Miss. Moon, Lu Lu and Luna all plunged their weapons deep into a token.

Aiko with Lu Lu's knife.

Amiti with Miss. Moon's arrow.

Kin with Luna's Kitana.

The three owners gasped,"What have you done!" Rukia cried horrified!

Tobooe froze,"Chad repeat after me! My token will become the knife to tear into the seal!"

Chad hesitated for a moment as Aiko turned into a bright ball of light and disappeared, a look of bliss came over his face before he shouted,"Aiko my token will become the truth to tear into the seal!"

A huge- the size of a hollow- dog made of light bounded into the room. It was Aiko, she snarled and jumped at the door. Louy jumped with her, the two hit the door, and a third of the door diminished.

"I get it now," Chad said," Our Token's need to be in spirit form to help break the seal."

Tobooe turned to Rukia,"Rukia, say: My token will become the arrow, flying true, piercing the seal!"

Rukia watched as Amiti disintegrated into a fine white powder and blow away on the still decreasing wind,"Amiti, my token will become the arrow, flying true, piercing the seal!"

This time a giant crow flew in made up of a blue light, Amiti. Taja jumped up at the door with Amiti, Taja hit the door the same moment Amiti's beak pierced it. Both Token's disappeared in a flash of light with another third of the door.

Rukia grabbed her chest,"Wow, what a feeling."

The wind completely died, a bright light pouring from the door, Luna smiled,"Ichigo, will you allow me the first blow when we get this creature out of there?"

Ichigo smiled,"Sure, just don't finish it on the first swing."

Tobooe chuckled," Alright Ichigo, repeat this, My token will become the sword, with justice and truth, slashing the seal into pieces."

"Kin, my token, will become the sword, with justice and truth, slashing the seal into pieces."

Kin gave a mighty roar as he faded away, not a second later he came back, the a third-size of a minoze grande, and slashed his paw at the door, Raven jumped and her own front paws connecting with the door at the same moment as his claws.

The explosion that resulted sent everyone off their feet. Well almost everyone, Luna had managed to thrust her Katana into the ground before the blast wave hit. Raven appeared once it was all over, in fact everyone's token reappeared. Luna glanced up. The light faded from the door way, and it became a ominous black portal to a world unknown.

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

_Previously on our story:_

_"Kin, my token, will become the sword, with justice and truth, slashing the seal into pieces."_

_Kin gave a mighty roar as he faded away, not a second later he came back, the a third-size of a minoze grande, and slashed his paw at the door, Raven jumped and her own front paws connecting with the door at the same moment as his claws. _

_ The explosion that resulted sent everyone off their feet. Well almost everyone, Luna had managed to thrust her Katana into the ground before the blast wave hit. Raven appeared once it was all over, in fact everyone's token reappeared. Luna glanced up. The light faded from the door way, and it became a ominous black portal to a world unknown._

_And Now: _

**Chapter- into the Den**

** Luna POV **

I glanced behind me, the world seemed to be in slow motion, Ichigo and the others were struggling back up at the back of the room. Raven nudged my hand with her muzzle,'Let's go.'

So she felt it too, the pull to that room, I could sense the hollow inside the room, and someone else too- I just didn't know who.

"Alright," I whispered to Raven,"Let's go," I pulled my katana out of the stone floor and ran to the entrance.

I knew Tobooe saw me run for the entrance,"Stop! Luna!" He howled, I knew his memories of him and Love fighting this thing were coming back to him. I ignored him though, and just kept running.

** No POV**

Tobooe snarled,"Damn, stupid girl," he stepped forward but staggered.

"Tobooe!" Lu Lu cried,"What's wrong?"

Tobooe growled,"Damn it! Breaking the seal took more out of me than I thought!"

"We have to go after her!" Rukia said, Amiti cawing in agreement on her shoulder.

"Oh," purred a voice,"But then who'll play with me?"

Everyone gasped and turned to face a hollow vaguely resembling a frog, Tobooe struggle up,"T-There were two of you!"

The hollow laughed,"Yes, I've waited all this time for you to break that stupid seal, and once my friend devours Love and that girl he'll help me with you all!"

"But how!" Cried Miss. Moon,"How long have you been here!"

The hollow laughed,"ever since I lead the soul reapers and their friend here, it all fell into place!"

"You monster!" Miss. Moon screeched, clearly enraged and disgusted," Ichigo take Rukia and Tobooe and go help Luna and Love! Chad stay here with me and we'll handle this beast!" as she was talking she notched an arrow and hit the hollow in the shoulder,"Go now! We'll keep it busy!"

** Luna POV**

I walked deeper into the room, that's when I heard the screaming and the howls of the hollow. I ran forward, Raven darting in front of me, jumping to the left to circle around, from what I could see the sealed room was once a library- a huge, giant, library. I stopped at one row of books and peeked around the book case...

I saw a lady maybe in her mid-twenties, cornered by a snake-like hollow with two arms. The woman looked a lot like Lu Lu with short hair and light blue eyes, except she had silver hair like me, she was wearing a gray kimono with white flowers pattering it, in her hands was a battered Zanpakuto, almost as if it's never had the chance to repair itself, with a gray handle and a gray blade.

The hollow screamed and pushed the lady up against the wall, the lady seemed to snarl, and struggle.

'Now's my chance,' I thought to Raven, she nodded and I flash-stepped over to the hollow's tail. I snarled and slashed my Katana down onto its tail.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here christmas pt. 2**

**Chapter- The battle in the Den**

**No POV **

Ichigo and Rukia ran into the room, Kin and Amiti appearing by their sides,"Ichigo," Kin roared out," Raven told me that she and Lyna have located the hollow and-"

A ear piercing roar froze everyone in place, so did the wave of spiritual pressure that hit after that.

Ichigo looked over at Kin,"Lemme guess- and they're going to fight it?"

Kin nodded,"Exactly!"

Rukia sighed," Those two fools! C'mon!" With that they started running again.

**Luna POV **

I screamed when the hollow pinned me against the wall, crushing the breath from my body, I think a few ribs snapped, and I screamed when they did.

Raven yelped feeling my own pain and leapt up at the hollow's face, only to be bat away with it's other hand, Raven landed on the floor next to the unconscious woman, I yelped when she hit the ground hard and her pain rattled my skull. I whimpered when she did.

"Hey!" Raven and I turned to see...

" Ichigo! Rukia!" both said people were running forward Zanpakuto's unsheathed and ready for action! Kin and Amiti at their sides.

The hollow snarled and placed a clawed hand over my throat, before it yelled out,"Take one more step and I kill her!"

Ichigo and Rukia froze, so did Kin and Amiti,"no!" I yelped," if I die I die! Kill the hollow!"

"Shut up," the hollow hissed putting more pressure on my throat silencing me.

Raven whimpered and struggled to her feet,'Stay down,' I pleaded with her,' Stay down! You can bond with Lu Lu! If I die, I'll be okay with that!'

Raven stood and shook her head,'If you die I'll die too, that's how it supposed to be.' she turned to the hollow,"Hey, Snake! Over here!"

The Hollow's head snapped towards her, it's pressure over my throat pulled off, I took my chance.

I gripped my Kitana's handle, and slashed the hollow's mask- right when it dug it's claws into my wind-pipe.

I felt a few drops of blood fall to the ground, before I fell back loosing conciseness myself as my body fell to the ground.

I saw about one fourth of the hollow's mask land next to my head, then the world went black.

**Normal POV**

Raven was the first to move; she ran over to her master's side and fell to the ground,"no," she whined and repeated over and over, just that one word,"No."

Ichigo was next,"Y-you... Killed her," then his grip tightened on his Zanpakuto,"You just killed her!"

The hollow licked Luna's blood off of it's claws,"Well actually she's still alive... Won't be for long though."

Rukia glanced over at Luna's body,"He's right, she's still alive!"

Ichigo smirked," Good- that way when she wakes up I can tell her that she was being stupid," he tightened his grip on Zangetsu, and with out taking his eyes off of Luna he told Rukia,"Rukia, watch out for Luna and Raven-"

A groan was heard on the other side of the hollow that was watching Ichigo and Rukia with hungry eyes and Luna Love- much to everyones surprise limped out, leaning heavily on her newly re-formed Zanpakuto,"No worries kid, both of you can fight. I'll watch my reincarnation."

Rukia nodded and flash-stepped over to the woman grabbed a hold of her and flash-stepped back, placing her next to Luna. Then flash-stepping back to Ichigo's side.

Love smiled and stroked Luna's hair. Luna groaned and forced her eyes open,"Wha-"

Love shushed her,"Don't worry Luna it'll all be alright."

Luna glanced up to see Rukia and Ichigo both being swatted back towards the ground from the hollow.

**Thank you for reading, Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, weekly update time. Now I know this is extremely late, but I just got back from Tulsa Tough with my family, anything that isn't posted on today will be posted by tomorrow evening, also, check out my profile after the 24th for more update lists.**

**Also, I appreciate that everyone is very excited to read the next chapter, but please, I ask you to refrain from pointing it out to me, I know that I don't update at a specific time, but it stresses me out when I get a message at noon saying that so-and-so is upset that the chapter isn't out yet. Trust me, I'm just as annoyed too.**

**Other then that, ya'll are still SO lovely!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCS!**

**Chapter- Honorable Good Byes**

_Recap:_

_Rukia nodded and flash-stepped over to the woman grabbed a hold of her and flash-stepped back, placing her next to Luna. Then flash-stepping back to Ichigo's side._

_ Love smiled and stroked Luna's hair. Luna groaned and forced her eyes open,"Wha-"_

_ Love shushed her,"Don't worry Luna it'll all be alright."_

**And now-**

Luna glanced up to see Rukia and Ichigo both being swatted back towards the ground from the hollow.

"but...," Luna muttered out, swaying slightly, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

Love gasped, then grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking her slightly,"Luna ...Luna!"

Love gasped when she glanced up as a bright flash erupted from the other side of the room, and the spiritual pressure doubled. She relaxed though as it seemed that Ken and Amiti had bonded with their owners. The action would cause them to be absorbed back into their owners bodies but it would double Ichigo's and Rukia's power. Love turned her attention back to her reincarnation, who's breathing very shallow. Knowing that the two soul reapers were powerful enough, she was no longer concerned with the hollow. Instead, she focused on healing the wound that was still allowing Luna's life blood to slip from her body.

Chad, Lu Lu and the others ran into the room right when the hollow was banished to hell. Lu Lu screamed in fear when she saw Luna on a heap on the ground. Miss. Moon, gasping at the bloody scene, quickly grabbed Lu Lu and pushed her behind her, in an attempt to shield her. Chad came up and took the little girl in his arms and pressed her face into his chest. Miss. Moon nodded in thanks to him.

Luna's neck and collarbone had been slashed into, while Love was valiantly trying to close it, it seemed to be a loosing battle for her. Ichigo ran over to Love and Luna. He kneeled beside the unconscious Luna's head in Love's lap.

Tobooe limped over, a growl caught in his throat,"I knew she shouldn't have gone i-" He paused upon seeing love working furiously, his eye widening in amazement,"You're alive..."

Lu Lu and Miss. Moon were crying, hanging onto each other as Luna slipped farther and farther away. Taja, Louy and Raven all had their ears flattened and tails tucked under them. Ichigo grounded his teeth,"Damn it!"

Rukia, face as sober as the mood in the room, kneeled next to Luna and Love. She placed a hand on Love's shoulder,"I'll take over."

Love looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on top of Rukia's, stopping her healing,"I'm afraid it'll be no use...she is too weak. You would only kill yourself and not even come close to saving her. There... There is nothing we can do."

Ichigo shook with rage,"WHAT! Your not going to try and save her?"

Love shook her head, hanging her head," I have tried... But..."

Tobooe padded forward, let out a whine and sat next to Love, she put her arm around him.

"Then what are you going to do,"Chad asked?

Love whispered something to Tobooe. The old wolf nodded and stood. Everyone watched with bated breath as the Tobooe, walked calmly into Love, and was absorbed by her.

Love gave a small, soft smile as she held her palm up- and a small orb of sea-green energy slowly appeared. Ichigo cocked his head,"What's that?"

Love's gaze- softened by her own tears-landed on the two other reincarnations," It's what little life energy I have left."

Rukia straightened,"Surely you're not-"

"This shall be my price to save someone who didn't deserve to be put into this situation," Love cut the young woman off,"Tobooe and I have overstayed our welcome in the living world. We will go where we are meant to be. As will Luna and the others."

Ichigo shook his head,"There has to be another way! You shouldn't have to die- no one should!"

Love shook her head with a small chuckle,"You all are truly wonderful. Please don't loose that."

LuLu wiggled out of Chad's arms and wrapped her little arms around Love,"Thank you! Miss," she sobbed out as she buried her head into Love's similarly colored hair,"Thank you for everything."

Love's eyes widened in amazement. Miss. Moon calmly walked forward and pulled the crying Lu Lu away,"Shhh," she said comforting the young girl,"Now, Now, no tears." With Lu Lu calmed and furiously willing her eyes, Miss Moon turned back to Love, her eyes shinning with unshed tears,"I supposed I'll have to offer my thanks as well. Miss. Love," Miss. Moon spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Love,"Luna's always been such a lovely girl. I can't supply the words of my gratitude for you to give her back to us!"

Love's tears started coming faster, accepting the Motherly-Love from Miss. Moon,"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Miss. Moon kissed her forehead and took Lu Lu into her arms. The two bowed to Love and slowly backed away.

Ichigo felt his own eyes well with tears, Rukia's already had, and Chad's aura was brewing with emotions,"This shouldn't be happening," the most of the time silent wall of a man spoke solemnly.

The three also bowed to Love.

Love smiled in thanks, the orb having grown as the time slowly passed. Luna was no longer breathing but, Love would soon change that. She smiled to all of them,"Good Luck everyone!"

Love turned to her reincarnation, and with no hesitations she slowly lowered the orb into the girl's chest.

**Thank you, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer: Luna: we only own me! Please don't sue- It's christmas!**

**Chapter - meeting new faces**

Luna moaned as her eyes opened, then sat up and gasped,"Where the heck am I!"

Luna was in a meadow! It was nighttime the moon was out and full.

In the center of the meadow was a waterfall! But it was flowing upside-down! Luna stood up on shaky legs and walked over to it, letting the water flow up and push her hand with it.

A growl came from a cave towards the right of the waterfall near woods that went on and on forever.

Luna jumped back away from the water and the ground shook as a light blue she-wolf with glowing eyes (more like lights then eyes), the beast walked fully out of her cave.

Luna gasped when the wolf stretched and two white wings unfolded and then refolded on the wolf's back. Then the wolf took very few steps to reach Luna.

Luna whimpered when the wolf crouched down to look at her,"Just exactly who are YOU?" A deep voice growled out.

Luna gulped,"I- I'm L-Luna L-Lana-a."

The wolf huffed blowing a hot gust of wind in Luna's face. Luna whimpered but stood her ground,"So you're Luna, so you've finally come to see me isn't that wonderful!"

The wolf shrank until it was normal size, her white wings disappeared, and then a young woman with ice blue hair in a high ponytail and bright eyes, and she wore a purple kimono with full moons covering it. A Katana at her hip,"I am Shiretsuna Ōkami, but you can just call me Ōkami."

Luna suddenly recognized the name," Ōkami! You were Love's father's Zanpakto! The one I carry now!"

Ōkami smiled,"That is true. Love's father and I fought side by side. Then I fought with Love now you my dear are ready to become a soul reaper."

Luna starred at the Zanpakto spirit,"... So does that mean I'm dead?"

A bright flash blinded both females. Luna yelped with Ōkami and put her hand in front of her eyes, Ōkami mirroring her.

When the light was gone Luna Love was standing in front of both woman, she smiled sadly,"Luna you're needed back in the human world."

Luna frowned,"But what about you?"

Love shook her head,"Don't worry about me my dear, just go back to your friends."

Luna sighed.

* * *

Love collapsed against her reincarnations's body. Miss. Moon ran forward and leaned her up,"She's dead!" she wailed.

Love chuckled weakly,"No but I'm fading fast."

Love took very few ragged breaths before continuing,"Tobooe...Come here please," Tobooe limped over to her and laid next to her,"That's a good boy," she smiled and rested her hand on top of his head.

Luna suddenly popped up- right next to her body. She looked around,"Guys what's the matter?"

The rest of the group's heads snapped towards her. Lu Lu squealed,"Luna," as she struggled out of Miss. Moons' arms and tried to hug her.

But she only passed threw her.

Luna gasped, and turned to Lu Lu,"What! What happened?"

Miss. Moon sighed and grabbed the young girl before flipping into her body.

Luna gasped awake and up,"What the hell," she swiveled to face Miss. Moon,"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

**thank you for reading- please review and vote! Merry Chirstmas**


End file.
